Heta Yume Nikki
by iamthou
Summary: Matthew starts falling asleep during the meetings, he wasn't expecting multiple doors to greet him though... Human AU, Yume Nikki crossover. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Hello everyone, welcome to my first fan fiction that is not crack! I honestly can't really believe that I am starting off with a crossover fic, one with Hetalia and Yume Nikki. I also find it a bit funny because since 'へたゆめにっき' (hetayumenikki) is actually 'bad dream diary' in Japanese. What a coinkidink.

* * *

Just another day, just another conference, Matthew's thoughts were running wild within his mind, it was just like all the other meetings;

It would start with Ludwig starting to address the problem, then the all famous Alfred starts shouting, 'I'm the hero! Everybody back me up!' Afterwards, Arthur would scream at Alfred's idea then calls him a 'bloody idiot.' After that, Francis would yell back at Arthur, and then they would get into an argument, proceed this with Arthur calling Francis a 'frog' and Francis possibly throwing some swear words back at him, but in French.

Cue in Ludwig shouting, 'Everybody be quiet! We've more important things to discuss!' Everybody shuts up for just about one minute before returning back to shouting, Feliciano would start getting worried and try to calm everybody down with his 'Everybody, please settle down, ve! Make love not war!'

While this happens there is Kiku and Yao who started to engage in a small conversation, luckily, they weren't shouting, but then they happened to join with Feliciano and Ludwig to try to keep everybody calm.

A few of the others were starting their own conversations, but then Gilbert would jump into everything claiming how awesome he is, which got him into a fight with Alfred, where the two would go back and forth between that Alfred is a 'hero, therefore he is more awesome.' and Gilbert would say things like 'Denied! Heroes aren't awesome!' back at him.

And that there everybody is an average day in the conference meeting. But to Matthew it was just another Tuesday, he was so sick of this happening every meeting, it was a miracle if anything productive happened in at least one meeting. But alas today was not that day, Matthew sighs, staying seated in his chair, which happened to be next to Ivan and his brother Alfred.

Normally the Canadian would try to shut everybody up along with Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku and Yao, but he knows that there is no point to even try.

Apparently, everybody thinks he is either:  
A) His brother, Alfred, or  
B) A ghost and is not actually in the conference as they speak.

Matthew begins to wonder how everybody assumes he is either Alfred or a ghost, if he was here representing Canada, then why is everybody acting like Canada doesn't even exist? It's the second-largest country in the world, and its right next to America. It's pretty goddamn hard to miss; at least that's what Matthew thought in his head.

And for people to even think that he is Alfred... Matthew doesn't even know how the two are related; they both had blonde hair and glasses, yes. But there is a difference; Alfred = American, he has thing for calling himself a hero and everybody should back him up! Matthew = Canadian, often very quiet, when he speaks he speaks softly; even if he yelled it would be barely above a whisper.

Yet once again, Matthew sighs, who is starting to get angered by today's conference, "Everything will be okay Matthew... A few more hours and it will be over." He said quietly to himself, he then starts pondering about what he should do in the meanwhile, just then he starting to pass out a small yawn, "Maybe I should sleep until the meetings over?" He crosses his arms, wondering if that is a good idea or not, "It's not like anybody would notice..."

Matthew shrugs, he shifted his chair back a bit, he leans forward placing his head on top of his arms, and he rested on the table, before finally closing his eyes, drifting into darkness.

It only felt like a few minutes before waking back up, he rubs his eyes carefully to avoid accidentally dropping his glasses, which might make them break. He got up from his chair, only then to realize he was the only one left in the room, did he accidentally oversleep? "Oh dear, please don't tell me they locked the doors to." Matthew was slightly panicking, "It's best not to jump to conclusions..."

He walked towards the door which would lead back outside, he didn't know why, but there was an uneasy feeling he felt as he continued to walk, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Kumajiro." Instantly Matthew remembered that he didn't bring his polar bear plushie with him this meeting, saddened, Matthew felt the reference was never going to be completed, and now it is going to probably come back and haunt him for the rest of his life.

Matthew was hesitant to open the door in front of him, it opens, yes, but instead of leading him back outside, he entered a room, covered by darkness, only to be filled with more doors, twelve more to be exact. They were gathered into a large circle, and weren't connected to anything; they just stood there with their own frames.

Matthew honestly didn't know what to say, he could've said; "What in the world?" or "Why are there so many doors?" But it seems that he found himself speechless, "Might as well pick a door and hope for the best." He whispered softly, he looked at all twelve doors, thinking carefully which one to pick.

Admittedly he liked the purple door on the top left, which was near a white door and a black door with two eyeballs on it - which crept him out - he decided that this will be the first door he will go through.

As he walked towards it, Matthew notices 3 pages of square paper on the middle of the floor; maybe this may help him get out? He picked it up, the first page was all black with a pink border, circles are in each corner of it, there was big letters matching the colours of the border, it reads 'Game Flow'

This made him feel very confused, if it's a game flow does this mean he is in some sort of game right now? He shook the thought out of his head, "Stop being silly." Matthew thought. "The chances of that happening are slim to none and you know that."

"Is this a dream then?" He assumed, he shrugged it off, read the rest of it first before jumping into conclusions, he added into his thoughts.

He read the rest of said page, the text was smaller but it still followed the colouring of both the border and the title, it was a small mind map, the first box was "My room." Right underneath it was an arrow curving downwards to the right, where it pointed to another box, which had the words, "Get in bed." Underneath the box was yet another arrow, it curves downwards and to the left, pointing to yet another box, "Dream." Was the word inside it, the arrow went from that box, and going back to "Get in bed." in between was a separate box which had "Wake up (press 9 key)" inside it.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Matthew raised his voice, then again, nothing ever made sense, "I mean, seriously, 'Press 9 key'? What is a 9 key even supposed to be?"

He sighed, feeling a bit pissed off, he turns to the next page, and met with the same black background with the pink borders, this time however was titled 'Dreaming.' he continued reading said page, with the pink scheme it reads;

'_ Check characters to get new effects._

_(Press enter key)_

_ Activate effects to gain new abilities._

_(From menu key)_

_ Drop effects in the door room._

_(Press 5 key)'_

It was then Matthew literally slapped himself in the face with his palm, why didn't he notice earlier? There is a possibility that he may be in a dream, a lucid one in fact. He flipped to the last page giving it a quick skim through;

"_Saving"_

'_Save the game at the desk when you wake up.'_

Now that Matthew knows that he is currently in a lucid dream, he feels a bit more relaxed now, but it still didn't take off the small uncomfortable feeling in the room, once he finally noticed how odd the floor looked, he would not stop staring at it, it look decent, yeah, but for Matthew it just felt a bit creepy...

He snapped back into reality when he heard one of the doors creak open, okay, maybe it was more of a 'snap back into dreaming' however that would just make no sense. He looked over to the door, as somebody stepped inside from the white door next to him, as he saw the person come out, he noticed that on the inside of the door was a whole area which was covered in snow, he just assumed that the doors work like portals then.

He didn't want to ask why; he might as well let it pass since it's only just a dream. The person stared at Matthew, he stared back, it was a girl, who had long brown hair, and it was split into two long braids which came in front of her pink turtle neck, which had a two by three checkerboard logo on it. She also wore red shoes and a purple skirt.

Matthew also noticed that her eyes were closed when she looked at them, almost like if she had them open anyways.

"Who are you?" She questions the boy in front of her, Matthew almost wanted to cringe from that question, but it wasn't her fault.

"Ah, it's, um... Matthew..."

The girl walks towards him, staring at him once more, still with her eyes shut. "Madotsuki, did you come here from your dreams as well?" She shoots another question to him, Matthew couldn't blame her for being curious, he nodded, "I see, do you mind accompany me to gather some items?"

He couldn't see why not, "Yeah sure, I'm guessing your gathering those effects then?"

He noticed that she was looking at his hands, he was still holding those 3 pages of paper from before, "Yes, there are twenty-four of them scattered around all around places inside all twelve doors, I only have about two more to gather."

She walked towards the door Matthew was about to walk into before getting interrupted, "I believe I haven't been through this door yet though."

Madotsuki opened the door, and went through, while Matthew just follows behind her, it was another room covered in blackness, yet for some reason it was still quite easy to see despite the fact everything was dark black, but then again there was weird objects on the floor surrounding the both of them, Matthew honestly didn't even know how to describe the darn things.

"Which way shall we go?" Matthew questions the brunette in front of him, Madotsuki took a look around the surroundings, before she looked back at Matthew, shrugging, clueless where to go next. "Should we pick a direction and head straight that way?" She suggested, Matthew nodded, "Fair enough, how about we go east?" Matthew points to the right, where east lead, for some reason if Matthew found himself lost, he would usually go where ever seems to be east.

Madotsuki looks where Matthew was pointing, she nods and walks straight to the east, or what could be any of the other directions, they are just assuming that to the right is east for now. The Canadian follows next to her, careful not to step on the weird objects, it was then Matthew realizes that it was just part of the floor when he accidentally stepped on one, it made a weird squishy sound, for some reason that sent some shivers down his spine.

When he looked over at the brunette he noticed that she didn't seem all that bothered, however Matthew recalls that earlier Madotsuki said she has found twenty-two of the twenty-four effects, implying that she has been here longer than he has, also implying that she went to other places, which may have scared her out more than this room.

It may be just speculation, the blonde thought, but it's still a possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Argh, I was really hoping that this all fit into one chapter making it a one shot, but I'm not really a fan of +1100 worded chapters, I like to keep them nice and somewhat small, longer chapters just... Bore me. Regardless, I had fun writing this, I will admit this is something I would normally write in my spare time, so I honestly don't know how to feel towards writing something a bit... I don't know... Heavy? I am more of a Fantasy writer, but hey. I do my best._

_I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

* * *

They continued walking straight until they found what looks like to be a bicycle, there was also a sign next to it that said, "GOT ITEM; BICYCLE." There was also a small blue egg next to the bicycle.

Madotsuki walked towards it and picked the egg up, "That's another effect. Only one more left to go." She said to Matthew, he nodded back at her, but then something hit him inside his head, "What happens if you get all twenty-four?" He asks her, tilting his head in confusion, Madotsuki looks at the egg, then back to Matthew.

"Well other than dropping them all in The Nexus, I honestly don't know."

"The Nexus?"

"It's the room with the thirteen doors."

"I only remember there being twelve."

"Don't forget the one you came in from."

"Oh yeah. That is thirteen..."

Matthew wanted to face palm, seriously how did he forget the door he came in from? He looked back at the girl, there was now two bicycles, - not including the one that stood near the sign - he heard Madotsuki sighed in anger, "I wish I got this effect first, it would of made traveling easier." She grunted, feeling a bit pissed off, Matthew could just imagine how long she had to walk for, and now that the both of them had bikes...

He could feel her pain, he would of been pissed off too if he was collecting many items while walking around what could be hours, then find another item that allows you to ride a bike... Man even if it's a dream, walking for hours could still be painful.

"Do you know how to ride a bicycle, Matthew?" She questioned the boy while getting on one of the bicycles; Matthew stared at it, and then shook his head, "Neither can I." Matthew was a bit hesitant to get on, but when he did, he felt like he knew what he was doing.

After all, anything is possible in a dream. They both decided to go to their left, and head straight that way, Madotsuki rode her way towards the direction, with Matthew following just behind once again, in the distant the brunette saw a sculpture that caught her attention, and headed towards it, upon getting closer to it, the sculpture seemed to be a bluish-purple wall with an elevator.

Out of curiosity Matthew pushed the down button, wondering if it works, to his surprise, the door opened. Madotsuki traded a look with Matthew as they nod at each other, got off their bicycles and headed inside the open elevator.

To their surprise once they were inside there was only two buttons, on to close the doors and one that headed to 'Floor Mall'. It made no sense to either of them, so Madotsuki pushed the button and hoped for the best.

Once they arrived at their destination, they seem to have found themselves in a Mall type area, well of course it was like a Mall, and the button did say 'Floor Mall'.

"I've been here before... I came from there once." Madotsuki pointed out the manhole that was in an alleyway to the next of the two of them. "But then I decided to explore this area properly at a different time." She added, "So then I returned to The Nexus and forgot to come back."

"How did you return? Using one of the effects?"

She nods, "One of the effects I have is called Medamaude, and this allows me to return to The Nexus whenever I want." She also took off the effect of the bicycle, leaving both Matthew and Madotsuki with only their feet as transport, it was a bit of a crowded area, it was best to avoid running into the walls or the residents of the area.

The brunette chose a random direction and walked that way, this time they were going down, or south... Whatever the direction might be, until they reached the end and cannot go south anymore, they could choose to go left or right, before the two of them choose, Matthew was heading to the right, taking the lead, Madotsuki followed from behind.

They found another door frame; it didn't have a door attached. It was just the door frame. They walked in ignoring the two figures near them, one was behind the counter with bird like features, the other was sitting in a couch near the counter, and its head was replaced by what looks like to be the letter e in the colour of red.

The two walked into the next room, where laid a flute and a sign that said "GOT ITEM: FLUTE" there was also a white coloured egg next to it, Madotsuki picked up the last effect, that was all twenty five of them.

They didn't even notice the figure sitting on a chair next to them; Madotsuki looked happily at Matthew, "That's all of them!" Matthew nodded back at her, feeling happy for her accomplishment, now all they have to do is drop them all in The Nexus.

"Now we have to return to The Nexus right?" Madotsuki nodded, she put away the white egg, and grabbed out another one, it was black with an eye on it, "It must be the effect that takes her back to The Nexus." Matthew thought, the egg slowly disappeared, changing Madotsuki's head into a hand with an eyeball in the middle.

"Hold onto my hand." Madotsuki said softly, he didn't even want to question how she did that, remember; anything is possible in a dream. He grabbed hold of Madotsuki's hand, and she breathed out as she closed her eyes and her head-palm, and once she opened them both back up, they were back in the room with the doors.

Madotsuki's head reverted back to normal when she deactivate the effect, afterwards she took the egg and placed it in the middle, she handed Matthew about eleven of the effects, so he could help her out with laying them down, once they finished placing all the effects down, the two looked at each other.

She smiled, "Thanks for keeping me company, Matthew, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we should come back and meet up again." He nods in agreement, "How about we meet here again tomorrow? I would like to see what's in store with the other doors."

"It's settled, I'll see you here tomorrow then." She walks towards the door Matthew came from, only then Matthew noticed that it looked like a normal house door, she opens it and walks through, the door shuts close.

He sighs, wishing he could stay a bit more, but he knew he had to walk up soon, he opened the brown household door, as it opened it shines a bright light, the blonde had to cover his eyes, but before he knew it, he was engulfed by the light, and was met with reality once again.

Matthew opened his eyes, the meeting was still going, it was a bit quieter, but there was still a few fights going on, mostly between Arthur and Francis. "Alright everybody! That is all for today, when we come back next time I expect everyone to cooperate and not go off having arguments!" Ludwig shouted across the room, slamming the small hammer down onto the table, the conference was just dismissed.

Matthew had been the first to stand up and walk out of the room; it was always like that, because straight after dismissal, everyone stays for at least a few minutes, trying to finish of their conversations or fights. He honestly didn't want to stay and wait for his brother.

When he walked outside, he noticed that it was dark out, how long did the conference even go for? Mostly they would finish at least around in the afternoon but today it almost went way past that. Sure there was some times where they went over the time a bit, yet they had a conference that went for longer than that?

Seriously, what were they doing while he was sleeping? "Did I sleep during a productive conference? I think I just slept through a productive conference." Matthew sighed, he missed out on something that only happens in once in a lifetime! What are the odds? He shook his head; he'll just try to ask Alfred for the details later.

Matthew decided to walk back home, it honestly wasn't that far away from where the conference takes place at, it was only what, Half an hour or so? He really liked walks so it didn't really matter how long it took.

He walked until he reached the second intersection, he saw a familiar person across in the other side, it was the same girl from the dream, Madotsuki, she waved at him, Matthew noticed that Madotsuki had her eyes open, they were reddish-brown, almost like her hair, but had a red tint to them.

He would question why they were closed in the dream, but honestly who cares? There was other thing that happened in there that were crazier, yet he questions why somebody's eyes were open. He could question all of the dream logic if he dared.

The traffic lights soon hit red, while the green walking man appeared, indicating to the pedestrians that it was their turn to cross, Matthew ran across the street, meeting with the girl, "Looks like we meet in person." she greeted him, they shook hands. Matthew took a minute to catch his breath.

"It's weird don't you think?" Matthew looked at her, wondering what she meant, "We meet in our lucid dreams didn't we? And now here we are meeting in person. One would call it fate or a coincidence; some might say its destiny. What do you think?"

"I'd like to think it's either a coincidence or sheer luck."

"Same here." She giggles a small bit, "My house is that way." she said pointing to the right, Matthew almost looked at her with shock, "Seriously?" He laughed, "I need to go in that direction to get to my house."

"Looks like we will be accompanying each other once again." Madotsuki grinned at Matthew, the traffic lights switched rolls, now the green man was on for the others who wanted to get across to the adjacent road, or opposite, once again did the directions became really confusing.

Before the people could cross, there was a siren that could be heard from a distance, it became louder as the car came closer to the people, before they knew it an ambulance raced through, stopping near the two, the brunette and the blonde traded looks, wondering what had happened.

The two shrugged it off, and continued on their walk, even if the both of them were minutes away from the ambulance, Matthew could still hear it's sirens screeching across the street, when he asked Madotsuki about it, she shook her head, saying that she could only hear it quietly.

_"Oh God why?! Why did it had to be him?!"_

Matthew thought he heard his brother, Alfred for a minute there; he looked around the street, wondering where the voice even came from.

_"Please wake up! Matthew!"_

It must just be his imagination, he shrugged it off, he then ran off to catch up with his newly found friend, Madotsuki, she questioned why he stopped, and Matthew just replied, "I just had this feeling I had forgotten something, I don't think it was anything important though."

Madotsuki nods and the two continued their walk. Soon the two had to separate; they promised they would meet again in their dreams once again. In fact they promised the moment they get home, they would meet again in their lucid dreams.

Matthew ran into his room and straight to his bed, he didn't even bother changing. He closed his eyes, going back to The Nexus. There with all the eggs they place, there was somebody waiting for him, she sat near the egg she placed in the middle, Matthew recalled that Madotsuki called it the Medamaude effect.

She held her hand out for Matthew to take, "Well then, where shall we go first?"


End file.
